


A Momentary Respite

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: ...Somewhat, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Finger Sucking, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, out of nowhere???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: Another sigh managed to come out of Jinhwan as the cashier swiped his credit card, feeling the Gucci shoes he wanted becoming out of reach for the meantime.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, side Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	A Momentary Respite

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by;  
> A. my favorite bobhwan video from the ikon tv behind clip where bobby playing music while he teases jinhwan  
> B. Jinhwan in that santa costume with skirt looking sexy as fuck.
> 
> that is all.
> 
> english isn't my first language.
> 
> also unbetaed 
> 
> enjoy (or not)

Another sigh managed to come out of Jinhwan as the cashier swiped his credit card, feeling the Gucci shoes he wanted becoming out of reach for the meantime.

"It'll be okay hyung," Yunhyeong patted his back, making him flinch. He had forgotten someone accompanied him. "We'll just have to perform harder in our next schedule!"

"Yeah..." Jinhwan replied a bit solemnly, accepting the bag of his purchase as they both head out of the store they bought a new phone from. "I just didn't know why I did that."

"Hey, hyung..." Yunhyeong's tone goes into that motherly one he has for the younger members, which was surprising to be at the other end of it. "It's gonna be okay, we all know it was an accident."

Jinhwan still felt bad about it. Bobby was only being playful, but the eldest just went absolute batshit on him as he took the younger's phone off his hand.

And as if that wasn't enough, well, he also had managed to fling it off the couch and stomp it on the floor atleast three times, the crunch of glass and metal under his heel muted to him until Hanbin called out to him in the room.  
And it brought him back to reality, the shame instantly washing over him as the camera staff and other members were mortified of his actions.

So here they were now in the mall, getting a replacement to the poor electronic he had destroyed as everyone at their dorm was keeping away from him out of fear or space. (to sort out whatever was up with him)

"Just talk to him, okay? I'm sure he's not avoiding you. He's just giving you some space." Yunhyeong reassures him firmly. "Now why don't we pass by for some pizza?"  
A little smile soon began to grace Jinhwan's lips. He'll fix this. no matter what.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

Jinhwan put in the passcode on their door, opening it as he yells 'anyone home?' to the rather empty dorm with his boyfriend's favorite pizza in hand, dropping it by the door as he removed his shoes. He wouldn't be surprised if all of them were huddled up in their rooms because of him.

And alas he was suprised to find two of the maknae line watching TV in the living room, with Junhoe sitting on one corner of the couch with his legs apart as Donghyuk sat in that middle space, practically having the youngest behind him like a cape as they shared a heated kiss.

Junhoe brought a hand to slip through the neck hole of Donghyuk's shirt, planning to take things further until Jinhwan decided to make his presence felt by coughing.

"Hyung! Y-you're home!" Donghyuk managed to break away from the liplock as Junhoe hugged him harder, hand still resting on his chest trying to playfully tweak his nipple.

"Has Bobby come out of his room yet?" The eldest asked, trying to have a decent conversation as he gave Junhoe a _look_ that told him to knock it off.

With an eye roll, Junhoe removed his hand from where it was, only having Donghyuk move it to his crotch. (seriously, kids these days)

"He hasn't actually." Junhoe said seriously as he made the older in his hands mewl. "It was funny actually, since Yunhyeong tried to bait him out with food and all Bobby did was put out a bottle with his p-"

Oh he felt it, but wasn't able to control the rage boiling inside him before he spat it out.

"You're gonna have to choose if you're gonna fuck Donghyuk right in front of me or talk!" Jinhwan shouted at the top of his lungs, making the two younger boys scramble off the couch comically as they made to sit on their heels while kneeling on the floor like they were being reprimanded.

"S-sorry!" Junhoe started as he looked down on the floor.  
"We just thought you'd be happier if we didn't make a big deal of this temper of yours and acted like how we usually do!" was Donghyuk's follow-up, as he too hunged his head low.

Jinhwan let out a long exhale. He didn't want to see any of them like this. "Look- guys, stand up. I'm sorry I shouted at you two. I'll go handle this thing with Bobby right now okay?"

The younger two did stand up but avoid to look at him, opting to hold each other's hands for support. Jinhwan's heart ached slightly at how tight and shaky their grip were.

"Are you guys hungry? I bought pizza by the way. It's by the door. Just leave two boxes for Bobby please? Maybe share it with the others upstairs?" Jinhwan rambled as he kicked himself mentally. 'Wow, the Asian Mom approach instead of saying sorry! Kim Jinhwan- you fucking suck!'

"Then we'll do that Hyung" came Junhoe's reply as he had finally faced him, a glint in his eyes, "Come on Dongii, let's leave them be."

With Donghyuk giving Jinhwan a curt nod to show his support, the two younger men left the eldest in the living room by himself.

Jinhwan walked to the kitchen to get himself some water. He had to cool down and get his nerves straight so he can honestly owe up to Bobby.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

To his surprise, the door to Bobby's room wasn't locked, so after knocking, Jinhwan let himself in.

The lights were off save from the display screen of Bobby's computer, which was dominantly a red hue due to the younger's unsatisfactory match history in Valorant.

His boyfriend was all huddled up under the thick covers of his blanket as Bobby tried his best to make himself as small as possible on his bed.

Sometimes, Jinhwan forgets no matter how old they become, they are still little brothers to their families. And even though Bobby is part of iKON's hyung line, well, that doesn't mean he can't feel like a maknae anymore when he IS back home.

Jinhwan thought it was cute (and a little messed up but hey- who isn't weird?) when he lifts a part of the blanket to see Bobby underneath, frown in his lips and face smooshed unto the matress as his ancient pooh doll was carrying the weight of his chin on top of it's cotton head.

"Hey." Jinhwan started slow, not wanting to scare him off. "They said you hadn't eaten even Yunhyeong's cooking."

"Don't wanna" was Bobby's weak reply as he shifted to face away from Jinhwan. It made the elder's heart flutter seeing the usually cool and swaggering winner of Show Me The Money regress into a kid and his toy throwing a hissy fit.

"I got your favorite pizza." Jinhwan tried to persuade him out of his shell with food, and quite easily enough, Bobby shifted to face him, yet the sad shape of his lips were still there.

"Why did you just... burst, like that?" Bobby said in a more confident tone now, back to the mature adult that they both are.

"I- I guess I'm anxious." Jinhwan stuttered out as he racked his brain. There wasn't a clear reason on why he was antsy that day, but there was a constant thought that distressed him almost everyday since-

"Love Scenario was one of the greatest breaks we ever got so far" the elder finally started. "And it's been really good even! We've got so much to do now, we're able to be as much of an artist that we've always dreamed of..." his breathed faltered as he felt that familiar feeling creep onto his heart.

"But what about after this? We're soaring higher than we had ever imagined. I just can't help but think what if- what if we fall again Jiwon?" Jinhwan felt the hot prick of tears on his eyes. "What will we do if we fail? Hanbin might- or even Donghyuk-"

He was surprised when strong arms suddenly wrapped around him, his head being pillowed against Bobby's bare chest, the smell of the his boyfriend's natural scent and the soap of the newly washed sheets began to seep to his brain, slowly washing away the horrible thoughts.

"You really do worry about us more than yourself." Bobby sniffled, "To even brave such negative ideas. _Pabo_ " the rapper chuckled out as his rest his chin on top of Jinhwan's head, enveloping him further in his embrace.

"We just need to trust ourselves Nani~" Bobby said in the lilting tone that told Jinhwan he was trying to brighten up the mood, "Whatever happens, we'll all get through it. Together."

"And if you still have doubts hearing that from your member, then would you doubt it from the love of your life, Kim Jiwon?" Bobby cheekily asked as he lifted Jinhwan's chin so that they could meet eye to eye, winking at the smaller man in front of him.

"Oh geez, and I was the one who was supposed to be cheering you up." Jinhwan said with a laugh as he moved his hands to run up the sides of Bobby's torso. The younger wasn't wearing a shirt apparently.

"Then... Are you willing to make it up to me?" Bobby queried mischievously as his eyes shone in setting sun.

Jinhwan felt a hot chill run up his spine as he cupped his boyfriend's face. "Of course baby, anything for you."

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

Jinhwan was glad he had asked the other people in their dorm to leave. He wouldn't know how to explain all of this if they happened to see him like this.

Peeking both ways as if he was crossing a street, the elder quickly paced to the rapper's room, immediately locking the door behind him as the younger beheld him in admiration. 

Jinhwan was wearing sleepwear, albeit it was sexy lingerie designed for women.

It was pink and thin, unable to hide anything for the imagination as the smaller man stood there with an intense blush in his cheeks, arms crossed.

It felt silly how the older drew the line in wearing panties, the harness that was part of the dress held the shape of his crotch well, even though he wore black briefs that matched the satin thigh high socks he wore as a bonus.

"Come here, hyung." Bobby commanded quietly as he patted on his thighs. The younger himself only sporting his favorite purple boxers as he sat by the edge of the bed.

Jinhwan quickly settled to straddle the taller man, putting his arms around the younger's broad shoulders as Bobby held him by his hips, feeling the material and sucking in a breath of excitement.

It was during one of their christmas concerts, where Donghyuk and Jinhwan had decided to dress up like Santa. (albeit not in the jolly round old man way we all know) The couple (or more like Bobby,) then discovered that Jinhwan looked divine in a dress.

Funny thing about it was how Jinhwan just looked like a man in a dress. Which according to Bobby, made him infinitely more handsome as the contrast of his masculinity became more apparent with the feminine clothing.

Hands cupping his ass brought Jinhwan out of his little context reminiscing for the readers, strong hands gripped hard on the supple flesh of his bottom, making the smaller man moan deliciously as he brought their lips together for a sloppy kiss.

He could feel Bobby losing himself into the heat of things as Jinhwan licked at the younger's lower lip, asking for entrance which was granted immediately as their tongues clashed, hot and wet as the latter slid his hands down to rest by the taller's chest, feeling the firm pectoral muscles.

He could feel the younger's arousal through his own as the older experimentally canted his hips down, making both of them separate from the kiss to moan loudly as he continuously repeated the same motion.

"Gonna suck you off now baby," Jinhwan declared as he cupped his boyfriend's cheeks to give him one last peck on the lips as he removed himself to kneel in front of the younger's legs. Patting on his thighs, Bobby lifted his butt up to help the older dispose of his underwear, leaving him completely naked. 

The younger's cock sprung up in arousal, a fat dollop of shining precum decorated the tip of his glans.

"You're so wet already," the older teased as he brought his tongue to lap at the clear liquid, making Bobby shudder. 

Wanting to get the ball rolling already, Jinhwan went to deepthroat the younger immediately, enjoying the tight grip Bobby had on his hair. 

The rapper always had a domineering presence in stage that made everybody think of an image of who he was. But it's only Jinhwan who knows the machinations of Bobby's heart. Of what he's truly like. 

"Gonna c-" Was all the warning he managed as Bobby blew his load inside Jinhwan's mouth, which the older was able to swallow through waves of cum as a drop of it managed to dribble out the side of his lips.

Jinhwan brought his tongue out to lick it off as he straddled the rapper once more to kiss him hard, making Bobby taste himself in his tongue. 

"Will you let hyung take care of you now, baby?" Jinhwan asks as he brings a finger to swipe at Bobby's upper lip, receiving a gasp and a nod from the rapper.

"Then touch me for the meantime please." Jinhwan whispers as he pokes the finger on Bobby's mouth, which the younger gladly took in, sucking on the digit eagerly. 

Bobby had snuck a hand under the smaller's dress to grope at his cock, which already strained on the confines of it's underwear. The taller managed to pull it out from the fly as he feverishly stroked it unlubricated, just like how Jinhwan does it to himself, relishing on how Bobby's bigger hand can engulf his impressive girth quite easily. 

Jinhwan on the other hand moaned as he focused on what he was doing, adding another as he explored the younger's mouth with two digits, enjoying how Bobby's tongue felt. 

As soon as the older deemed it wet enough, he had pulled off from Bobby's mouth slowly, fascinated by the strings of saliva that connected from the rapper's lips. 

"I had actually... prepared... in the shower a while ago." Bobby confessed as he avoided to look his lover in the eye. 

Jinhwan felt his cock get harder from the confession while Bobby had his iron grip on it. "Show me where the condoms are." 

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

It's taking a huge amount of willpower for Jinhwan to not just cum as soon as possible as he thrusts inside Bobby, the rapper clenching hard as he has his legs locked behind the older. 

"Oh, god, you're always so tight and hot for me, " Jinhwan praises as he pulls out until only the tip is inside before slamming it back with such force. "So good for hyung."

Bobby could only answer in a whiny moan as he felt his brain turn into mush, too high from the pleasurable feeling as Jinhwan jangled his insides.

The older could feel his energy draining as he slowed his pace down, opting to start stroking Bobby's unattended member as he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"A-are you getting tired, Nani?" Bobby asked breathlessly as he untangled his legs from Jinhwan's back.

"Sorry, it's been a long time since i topped yeah?" the older was embarrassed to say how much stamina he had lost. "Or maybe your little boy pussy has just gotten so good at taking me."

"Could be!" Bobby said with hearty laughter, "Now lie down, I'm gonna ride you."

They had managed to change their positions without Jinhwan pulling out. With newfound energy, Bobby had begun to fuck the older in earnest, getting as much as the older's cock to jab at his prostate, leaving them both a panting mess.

"You're so beautiful hyung, I love seeing you wear this so much." Bobby confessed as he placed his hands on Jinhwan's chest, flicking his fingers on the smaller man's hardened nipples through the veil-like fabric he wore, earning moans in increasing octaves from his lover.

Jinhwan had his eyes shut tight as everything became to intense, his chest being teased as Bobby's hole tried to disintegrate his dick inside him, he can feel that molten heat move to his own loins as a heads up of his impending orgasm.

"Jiwon-" Jinhwan gasped hoarsely as a moan interrupted him, "Cum with me, I'm so fucking close-"

"That's the plan." Bobby said as he grabbed his own aching erection, beginning to fuck his fist with the pace of their lovemaking.

"Fuck, Nani here it comes!" Bobby warned not a second later as the rapper came for the second time today, riding out his orgasm as he painted Jinhwan's stomach and chest white with his semen as some managed to hit the older's chest.

Jinhwan had also came inside the taller, filling the rubber he had worn as Bobby slowly unsheathed himself from the cock, collapsing on top of the older.

"Fuck, that was so fucking good." Bobby growled out, his voice husky as he placed his head near Jinhwan's so he can pepper him with some post-sex kisses, making the smaller man giggle underneath.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

After cleaning up, the couple had decided to cuddle naked in bed and eat the pizza Jinhwan had brought home for Bobby.

"They really suit you." the rapper had complimented as he brought a hand down to stroke at the stockings the older still had on.

Jinhwan felt his face heat up at the rapper's actions. "It goes well with the lingerie you ruined."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to wash it." Bobby laughed as he kissed Jinhwan lightly on his cheek, one large hand still caressing the smaller's thighs. "And if I can't, I'll just get you a new one."

"If you say so baby." Jinhwan answered with as much sex appeal as he finished the slice of pizza in his hand. "You should eat the crusts."

"I'm saving it for you hyung," Bobby argued as he hugged Jinhwan's middle, resting his chin on a shoulder "That's how much I love you."

Jinhwan doubted that was the reason of his wasteful eating, but he'll nag him about it another day, right now, he wanted only had one thing to say:

"I love you too."

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

*Epilogue*

Yunhyeong was watching the movie he had been waiting to get in Netflix when Bobby had made a surprise appearance in the upstairs dorm.

"So you guys made up?" Yunhyeong asked, not keeping his eyes away from the TV.

"We did, thank you for asking." Bobby shot back. "Does the favor you promised me still hold up?"

"Of course, I'm a man of my word." Yunhyeong replied coolly, bringing a handful of the snacks his eating to his mouth as Bobby suddenly tossed a black paper bag in front of him.

"Then wash these for me will yeah?" the rapper ordered, pointing at the bag.

Curious, Yunhyeong paused the movie in order to take a sneak of the bag's content-

"Why would you have these!? Aren't you dating Jinhwan hyung?" Yunhyeong exclaimed in shock as he got a sight of the lingerie and stocking combo inside the bag.

"Yes, I am, and don't ask so much questions." Bobby scoffed, expecting this favor would freak the hell out of Yunhyeong.

"I'll do it, but what makes you think I would know how to clean these?" Yunhyeong might as well get a reason for this random encounter.

"Duh, you're the one dating a woman between all of us." Bobby casually replied.

The vocalist made a face saying 'that's fair' as he had put the offensive item beside him and turned back to his show. "I'll have it clean by tomorrow."

"Thanks dude." Bobby sent him click with a finger gun gesture as he turned to leave, mentally high fiving himself for not being overly embarrassing.

'Poor guy was as red as a tomato the entire time, might as well do it for him' Yunhyeong thought to himself as he stood up to get more snacks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
